


Get What You Want

by sugarboat



Series: Anon Prompt Writing [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (just a bit), Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation, alcohol enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboat/pseuds/sugarboat
Summary: Elias Bouchard and Peter Lukas make acquaintances, and make nice.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: Anon Prompt Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889935
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words of bathing in champagne

At this point in his life Elias is used enough to the antics of the upper class that he isn’t even surprised when his first, polite meeting with Peter Lukas ends with the two of them lounging naked in a hot tub, bottles of champagne propped along the ledged borders, a platter of fruits and cheeses and chocolates nearby which neither of them have touched and Elias is mostly sure Peter will have thrown away at the end of the night just because he can.

There is something rather charming about Peter’s excess. His casual expectations of the world and how the focal point of them all is himself. It’s hard to tell if this trait is due more to his upbringing or the isolating grip of his chosen entity and perhaps that’s what Elias finds most interesting of all. How deeply entwined the Lukases are, how individualistic each is but how utterly threaded through with their… it’s not a god, but a high power all the same, and they embrace the carving out of themselves for it like the wash of cleansing waters.

Peter takes a bottle in hand and slides across the lazily broiling waters to Elias’ side.

“Are you feeling sufficiently wooed yet?” he asks without much preamble at all, and of course Elias knew this was coming but he still quirks a brow at the approach. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing I love more than lavishing my attention on something that truly deserves it, but I do expect a return on my investments.”

Elias feels his lips twitching, trying to discern in himself if it’s amusement or displeasure. Something, indeed, and spoken as Peter is brushing fingers along the side of his face, purportedly fixing the damp mess of his hair. The weight of his attention is almost annoyingly gratifying.

“And what kind of returns are you expecting to receive, Peter?” Elias asks. Not the most graceful of non-answers but he’s been plied with good food and good spirits and the heat is making him lazy.

“I’m open to negotiations,” Peter replies. “Of course, my top priority is ensuring you have yourself a lovely time tonight. A little welcome to the party type of thing.”

“Of course.”

“Not that I had one myself. I was born to this lot, you know.”

There’s the other part of what Elias finds so fascinating. The sharp, underhanded little jabs Peter likes to throw out, wreathed like hooked barbs with congeniality. It makes him very interested to know which other manners of cruelty Peter indulges in.

“But whatever you do end up offering me,” Peter continues, and now he’s got a hand at the back of Elias’ neck, fingers tangling in his hair. “I think I’m going to ask for a bit more.”

Elias laughs a bit at that. “Over indulgence in all things?”

“That’s the idea,” Peter says, approving and delighted enough that Elias shivers despite himself. He allows Peter’s grip to draw his head back, baring his neck. “I want to know how much you think you can take, Elias.”

Peter’s raised the bottle and tips it, now, across Elias’ closed mouth, shockingly cold against his over-warmed skin and fizzling, making rivulets down his neck and shoulders.

“And then, I want to show you how much you can take,” Peter tells him just as he dips down and drags his tongue along Elias’ collar, mouths his way to up his jawline. “Darling, you taste expensive.”

“Hmm,” Elias hums, a short acknowledgment. He licks his lips, catches a taste of the same, dry and light. “Perhaps I’d rather see what you can take.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Peter answers, and pours out more of what is undoubtedly an ungodly costly champagne along Elias’ neck just to lap it up again. Burning cold and then the warm, wet press of Peter’s tongue, the brush of his lips, the smallest implication of teeth and of biting. “Maybe once you’ve earned it.”

* * *

Elias nearly feels bad for the inevitable ruin they’re going to leave these sheets in, but not bad enough to stop. His wrists have been rubbed raw already and even with his hands free now he doesn’t do more than fist the silken material beneath him. Lean into the arch of his back, with his face shoved down and his ass in the air, slick and open between the spread of his trembling thighs. He can hear Peter make an appreciative sound somewhere behind him. Shooting like a bolt through his guts to tangle as exquisite tension between his hips.

“My, my, you make just as pretty a mess as I thought you would,” Peter comments. Elias starts at the slap of Peter’s open palm on the side of his ass, his second hand joining on the other side and spreading him open. “How many times will I have to fill you up with come before you’re satisfied?”

Elias rolls his hips against Peter’s grip, shifts so he can see around the bow of his own body to catch Peter’s eye. “I suppose we’ll have to find out, won’t we?”

“I intend to,” Peter answers. He leans down and a shudder quakes down Elias’ spine, outward into his limbs at the touch of Peter’s mouth to the small of his back, the sharp nip of his teeth down to the globes of his ass. “But I believe I’m going to have to tap out for a round, dear.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re worn out already.” Elias isn’t nearly ready for that. Probably because Peter hasn’t allowed him to come yet. It’s frustrating how talented Peter at this particular skill, pulling back every time Elias gets close, edging him even while he’s roughly used.

Case in point, Elias feeling his body twitch and light up with sensation as Peter laps at his hole where he’s no doubt leaking his come. Toying with the fucked soft muscle, his stubble scratching Elias’ skin sweetly raw. It doesn’t take long before a finger is sliding inside him too and Elias is shoving himself eagerly back, perfectly intent on riding Peter’s face to completion.

So obviously Peter pulls away entirely, and delivers another slap to Elias’ ass that almost gets him there anyway, a sharp ringing pain that immediately flushes hot and swollen. Peter soothes over the mark, shushes him gently as Elias’ muscles tremble and clench and slowly come back down.

“I would never leave you wanting,” Peter tells him, and laughs at the dirty Look Elias gives him in response. “I think I have an idea of a suitable replacement for my cock.”

“D-Do you now?”

“Not nearly as satisfying, I’m sure, but it should be enough to tide even you over.” Peter leans over the side of the bed, comes back with a long-discarded bottle of champagne. There’s just enough left in the bottle for Elias to hear slosh around when Peter stirs it in his hand. “I’ve fucked you nicely open at this point, right? Do you think we still need lube?”

“Peter,” Elias says, flat and unimpressed and maybe a little chastising.

“What?” As if there’s nothing unusual about tacitly asking to shove a bottle up Elias’ ass. “I have it on great authority that this is the most efficient way to get tipsy. You like efficiency, don’t you?”

Against his own wishes, Elias huffs out a laugh into the sheets. There is absolutely nothing good that can come of agreeing to this, and some part of Elias is… concerned, let’s call it, at the fact that he’s even entertaining the prospect.

And it is, of course, difficult to argue with the hot throbbing of his cock, aching and dribbling in long strings down to the bed, smearing against his abdomen.

“Who am I to argue against efficacy?”

“You’re a delight,” Peter tells him. There is, thankfully, the wet sound of lube, Peter’s palm lurid and slick against glass. “But you have to know that isn’t good enough. Tell me exactly how badly you need your slutty little hole filled and I’ll certainly consider it.”

Elias bites at the inside of his lip, languishes in the burn of heat in his face and the constriction of his chest. The only thing missing from this moment is Peter shoving him down, making his submission physical at the same time. Though holding himself steady and wanting for Peter to fuck him with an object is its own kind of thrill.

“Please, Peter,” Elias says, dropping off with a groan when he feels the slicked up rim of the bottle press against him. “I need something inside me while I wait for your cock.”

“Something?” Peter prompts.

“Anything. Anything you want.”

Peter presses it in just far enough to breach him and Elias shudders at the feeling, fighting against the instinctive clenching of his body. “Now ask me very nicely to fuck you, Elias.”

“Please-” Elias gasps. The bottle doesn’t go any deeper but Peter tilts it at a steep angle and there’s a rush of tingling liquid spilling inside him, a chill that feels like it goes straight to his stomach, straight to his cock. “Please, fuck me.”

“Very nice,” Peter says, and begins to fuck him in earnest.

He had a point – it’s not as good as his cock, missing the slap of his hips into Elias’ own, the weight and force of his body behind every thrust. But it’s a uniquely humiliating experience and Peter is unerring, unfaltering in his pace as he rams the neck of the bottle in and out of him. Pushes and pushes until Elias is keening and trembling at the stretch.

“Think you can take it all?” Peter asks and Elias blanches, his cock hurts, and he shakes his head. “Oh, come now, why are you doubting yourself?”

“Fuck,” Elias moans, spreading his legs.

“Would you let me try? I get the feeling you would.” He keeps pressing, and pressing, pulling the bottle back before grinding it harshly inside him, and there’s a moment where Elias is nearly convinced he’s really going to try. Where he’s convinced that he’s really going to let Peter try.

Instead Peter pulls it out to a shallow stretch, nudges the lip of it right into Elias’ prostate and holds it there. “Go on, get yourself off then. I want to see you come. Hands free, of course.”

He’s reacting almost before Peter even finishes, bucking his hips back into the bottle, fucking himself on it. Rolling his hips until pleasure is sparking behind his eyes, his body nothing but heat and tension and wires wound tighter and tighter and-

Snapped, finally, Elias moaning something that he hopes can pass for Peter’s name as he comes onto the sheets, cock jerking hands free and spurting messily. He has to dig his fingers into the mattress to keep from touching himself and he almost sobs with the relief of Peter’s hand circling him instead, long aching pulls to milk him for all he’s worth.


End file.
